


Leopold

by Fitzsimmonsingaf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Abusive Father, Angst, F/M, Fluff, PTSD, angst & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzsimmonsingaf/pseuds/Fitzsimmonsingaf
Summary: "Listen to me Leopold! You will always be nothing, Leopold. Nothing. You are unimportant, worthless and a stupid little boy!" He yelled, slamming him against a wall. Tears appeared in Fitz's eyes. "What? Are you going to cry, Leopold? Grow! Up!"Leo Fitz's father was an abusive asshole, and his teacher isn't much better. Luckily he has Jemma Simmons





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Abusive fathers

Fitz laid his head on the desk. SHIELD history. Probaly the most pointless lesson ever. Fitz sighed and tapped his pen on the desk.

"Mr Fitz." Professor McLanging sighed. "Sit up and pay attention please." Fitz glanced up and sighed. "Well, if you're so smart, tell me the answer to the question I just asked." Professor McLanging said, folding his arms. Fitz sighed and sat up.

"I, uhh, don't know. I wasn't paying attention." Fitz shrugged.

"Well, that just isn't good enough is it, Leopold." Professor McLanging said walking to his desk. Fitz started to feel the room closing in.

 

_"It's not good enough, Leopold!" His dad screamed shoving him against a wall._

 

"How do you expect to succeed when you don't pay attention?" He asked tapping the pen on Fitz's desk. Fitz's chest began to feel tight.

"Stop it." He said, gasping for breath. Jemma slowly sat up and watched the professor and Fitz talk.

 

_"You're going to fail! You're so fucking stupid!" His dad yelled, slapping his head._

_"Da...daddy... Stop it. You're scaring me." Fitz whimpered_

_"Grow up, you worthless piece of shit!" He said pushing him over._

 

"Man up, Leopold." Professor McLanging smirked.

"Don't call me that." Fitz said. The professor turned around.

"Just pay attention, Leopold."

 

_"Listen to me Leopold! You will always be nothing, Leopold. Nothing. You are unimportant, worthless and a stupid little boy!" He yelled, slamming him against a wall. Tears appeared in Fitz's eyes. "What? Are you going to cry, Leopold? Grow! Up!" He said, slapping him hard._

 

"I told you not to call me Leopold!" He yelled, gathering his stuff together. He walked out of the lecture hall. The other students 'oooed' in a mimicking tone as he left and walked to his dorm.

 

\------------

 

Jemma watched her best friend leave and she sighed. Jemma got her things together and slipped out of the hall.

"Fitz?" She called running into the dormitory hallway. She got to his room and knocked on the door. "Fitz." She called softly.

Fitz opened the door. His eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. Jemma pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fitz began to cry again and Jemma took him inside. She sat him on the bed, placing her hand on his thigh.

 

_"Boys don't cry."_

 

"You know, It's okay to cry. After what what you've been through, no one would blame you." She told him.

 

_"Boys don't cry."_

 

"I'm just so sick of him haunting me." He said. "It doesn't even matter that I haven't seen him in eight years. It's been eight years and he still manages to negatively impact my life."

"Fitz. You father may have been an abusive asshole but he reason you are so kind, and loving and smart." Jemma said. Fitz scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And wether you want to believe me or not, your dad is the reason I lov..." She said before stopping. "Your dad is the reason we're where we are now. You're dad is the reason you're my best friend." She said softly.

"It still doesn't make him anymore of an abusive asshole." He scoffed

"I know." Jemma said. Jemma pulled him into a hug. "I know." She whispered. She pulled away. "And you know what else I know? I know that we will get through this together, like always." Jemma said. Fitz smiled and nodded.

"Like always." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another one shot if people like this one


End file.
